Wake Me Up
by Jackie is Grey
Summary: "Are you going to be home next week?" She asked shyly, barely looking him into his eyes. He breathed out and shook his head. She looked down slightly pained, he noticed and sat next to her and wrapping his protective arms around her, kissing her shoulder lightly. "You are my home" Auslly AU fic based on Ed Sheeran's Wake Me Up. One-shot.


Of all the wacky things Austin Moon wanted to do, Ally considered this to rank somewhere in top middle. He was losing his mind for her but there was no way he was doing that, he was only leaving for some time and it's not like he didn't do it. He had to change up his passport and do something then he was coming back, he was leaving. Yes, but not for the rest of his life but he considered it romantic.

He was twenty three, he'd continuously argue following her around the Sonic Boom counter, trying to convince her.

"Why not Ally? It's romantic. Just on the shoulder. C'mon love, be fair!"

"It's not romantic Austin! If you want to be romantic then give me a hand knit sweater! Not a tattoo with my name on your shoulder"

She shouldn't have been surprised when he appeared with a poorly knit red sweater when he came back after finishing his errands.

* * *

They were both twenty three, but he was taking things too seriously to even begin with. She just wanted to spend time with him and be next to him, relaxing and breathing in his scent, watching some TV while eating Chinese. She wanted normal, and typical weird couple from down the block but obviously that wasn't what Austin wanted to take for the night. So with her head on his chest he spoke

"Ally would you...-"

"Would I what, Austin? What's the matter?"

"Ally would you merm-"

"What?"

"Ally, I want us to have a tan line, on you fourth hand, where your fourth finger meets your knuckle." He pulled out a ring and she couldn't say anything, but nod and smile widely.

She was used to out of the ordinary, anyway.

* * *

He makes her feel like the only girl in the room, in the world as a matter of fact really. Constant reminders that she's beautiful, gifts, chivalry like it was written in the book. And sometimes he'd tease her with the weird nicknames they had when they had just started dating when they were sixteen

_Goose pickle_

_Cute nickname_

But now, preferably, he calls her _Snowflake. _Snow being something they hardly would ever see in Miami, (They probably would never see it, but he still keeps his hopes and Christmas wishes) and he took that reference to her being the rare and beautiful thing he loved being able to have whenever he could.

And Austin doesn't enjoy when his snowflake changes

It was when Ally looked at her hair in the practice room one time as she played the piano and stopped the melody. He looked at her from the door and asked what's wrong.

"I should cut my hair"

"Don't"

"Why?"

"'Cause you can flick it off your shoulder, you know how cool that is?"

She decides that she doesn't want cut her hair.

* * *

She thinks on how she would react, if she was the one leaving. She couldn't live with herself if she left Austin like that, but for some reason she had no problem with him leaving her. She needed to support him; she had no time to be selfish or to miss him because knowing her boyfriend- _fiancé._ He'd hike the first car he could to be back with her.

So she just makes him some tea and goes to their bed and wakes him softly. He accepts the tea and they cuddle up to watch a movie

"What do you want to watch Als?"

"...Shrek."

"I should've guessed." He chuckled making her laugh, it was the eleventh time watching the film "You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Why?"

"No reason, maybe you just wanted a fairytale today."

"It is a fairytale, Austin. In the end they're both extremely happy with what they find. Love in each other"

So they watch it for the twelfth time.

* * *

The day Dez visits, he makes Austin play computer and video games all day since it was one of his newest obsessions.

Austin being a little on his off game that day, so his movements were rusty and his fingers pressed slowly when he didn't notice they were attacking him until the vibration of the control was on and he had very little time to react. Austin died quickly and lost the game. So even after Dez left he continued playing.

But still there were no improvements. He'd lose and chuck the controller at the TV, cursing at its addictive goodness.

She would laugh from the side of the couch.

"Are you going to be home next week?" She asked shyly, barely looking him into his eyes. He breathed out and shook his head. She looked down slightly pained, he noticed and sat next to her and wrapping his protective arms around her, kissing her shoulder lightly.

"You are my home"

* * *

The day before he leaves, he takes her to the beach, on the cloudy Sunday afternoon since no one would be there and they could just be themselves.

Hand in hand the couple walked down the sand in silence, the waves crashing close to their feet, getting the bottom of their shoes wet.

He finds a grey pebble that he needs to grab, and declares that he's going to make it a heart pendant necklace for her. Feeling the need to explain that it was important to him, being a piece of the beach, now a piece of him, that belonged to her and would rest against her chest so if she ever needed to feel his heart against hers she just needed to breathe to feel his heart against hers.

The pink string and rock were still on her neck the next time he saw her

* * *

"Austin" she whispers as he's opening his eyes to meet a mix of dark brown smiling over him. "Good morning sleepy head" she smiles, playing with his hair a little and then offers him a plate with pancakes along with a cup of tea. He sits up and kisses her lightly, lingering on for one second too long.

"Morning, love" he says in an early morning voice, raspy as he stretches.

"It's finally the day..." She sighs and twirls her new necklace around in her fingers, the gold ring on her left hand shining bright

"Yeah..." He whispers, thinking he should be more excited, which he was but it just felt a bit wrong.

"Your tour begins today."

* * *

So yeah, that was like random I apologize. I wrote that up today and finished it an while ago. Got bored and decided to upload

I have to blame Ed Sheeran's Wake Me Up and the feels I'm getting since A&A season 3 starts tomorrow. Can I get a what what? (What...? What...?) Also Ross' major spoiler of the year made me think even more on Auslly so yeah. Wrote this and hope you liked it and if you did leave a review, if you didn't leave a review and if you're happy and you know it clap your hands! Then leave a review. :D haha

**I DO NOT OWN THIS: or THAT. OR THAT. I BARELY OWN MY SOCKS.**

**All credit to the creators of the show Austin & Ally and to Ed Sheeran**

**It's 1:10 a.m. over here and I'm tired, LOVE TO ALL, YO!**

**~Jackie is Grey~**


End file.
